pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen's Delphox
Delphox is a Pokémon owned by Gwen. It is her starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 In It's Battle Time!, Gwen receives Fennekin from Trevor, who is the assistant to Professor Sycamore. She uses it to battle a wild Scatterbug, succeeding in defeating and capturing it. In Knights of Chivalry, Fennekin battled against the Forever Knights, battling Aron and Makuhita. With Viola's Vivillon's help, they win. In Revealing the Fairy Type!, Fennekin was used to battle a wild Flabébé. It wins, allowing Gwen to catch Flabébé. In Roller Skating Rumble, Gwen's Fennekin fought with Ben's Bullfrag to defeat the Forever Knights. It then plays with Gwen at the skate park. In A Knight in Command, Fennekin is chosen to battle against the Forever Knights, with their Honedge and Driscoll's Doublade. Fennekin's fire attacks, including its new Fire Spin and Flame Charge, did wonders against them, but it was eventually overwhelmed and defeated. In Royal Time at the Chateau, Gwen chose Fennekin to battle Ben at the Battle Chateau. Ben countered with Terraspin, giving him the early advantage. However, Fennekin evolved into Braixen, and managed to win with its new Psybeam then Scratch. In Stones and Fists, Braixen fights against the Forever Knights. It fights well, but is then defeated when AZ's Golurk uses Earthquake, taking out all the Pokémon in the area. In The Mad Scientist, Braixen teamed up with Swampfire to battle Animo's Seismitoad. Due to Swampfire's Sunny Day, Braixen was able to cancel out Seismitoad's Hydro Pump, and it broke Seismitoad's Sludge Wave to allow Swampfire to defeat it. The two were then swiftly defeated by Animo's Noivern. In Heart of Ice, Gwen used Braixen to battle against Morton's Beartic. Despite putting up a good battle, Beartic was protected by a Light Screen, allowing it to push through and do major damage to Braixen. In Gem of the Future, Braixen is Gwen's last choice to battle Olympia and her Female Meowstic. It ignited Vivillon's Powder with Flamethrower, defeating Meowstic. This victory allowed Braixen to evolve into Delphox, learning Mystical Fire. Delphox battled Slowking next, and despite putting up a strong fight, was defeated. In Crashing the Knight's Palace, Delphox battles against Driscoll's Doublade and Bisharp. It learns a Shadow Ball to have another attack besides Fire and an ineffective psychic attacks. After Ben's Swampfire used Sunny Day around the castle, Gwen used it and Vivillon's Powder to defeat her opponents, destroying the balcony they were all standing on. In 100%, Delphox teamed up with Bullfrag and Chesnaught to battle Zygarde. It weakened Zygarde's power with Mystical Fire, though is overwhelmed later when hit by Land's Wrath and is defeated. In A Newly Discovered Rival, Delphox made a cameo being healed. In Burned Through, Gwen chose Delphox to battle with a moping Ben. It battled Bullfrag, and since Ben wouldn't give any commands, landed a few free blows. Once Ben got serious about the battle, the two were even, though Bullfrag won in the end. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases!, Delphox appears in multiple showcase performances with Gwendolyn. It uses its flames to light the stage and it dances with Gwen as well. Known Moves Trivia * Gwen receives Fennekin as her starter, due to it becoming part Psychic upon evolving into Delphox. This is to represent Gwen being able to use Magic in the Ben 10 series. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Gwen's Pokemon (PT)